muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wile e2005
Memories Hi, Danny. We've mentioned this before, but memories of "seeing an episode as a kid" are not a source, especially something like a Newsflash logo. An actual copy of that episode is evidence, but vague memories of the logo zooming after a yak (assuming you're not misremembering, it could be another episode) are not a source. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Source for Boyd Hi, Danny! I noticed that awhile back, you added this edit to the Twiddlebugs. While there's no question that Magnetic Dreams animation studio handled the Twiddlebug segments, and Rickey Boyd is involved in the studio, what's your source for that rather curious sentence, "The CGI versions of the Twiddlebugs are performed by Rickey Boyd." What does it even mean? I've found no indication that Magnetic Dreams uses motion capture or anything, so did you mean the voices? If so, did you mean to imply that he plays all four Twiddlebugs, or just one or more? And more importantly, what's your source? I can't find anything, and the only mention of it online anywhere (anywhere that can be found via Google anyway) is your edit. When you get a chance, please respond, otherwise we'll have to take it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I meant the voices. I only heard of it on YouTube from a Muppet fan. --Wile e2005 23:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, YouTube and forum comments don't count as sources (as noted Muppet_Wiki:Policies_and_Guidelines#Sources|here]]; also, take a look at our more recent page on handling voice guesses). I'll take it out then (it's possible Boyd is one of the voices, but since they're sped up and don't involve voices as distinct to begin with as Henson's and Oz's, it's near impossible to tell by ear alone and it's almost certainly not one person voicing all four characters). Thanks for responding! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Andrew McParker? Hi, Danny. I'm confused by your addition to Episode 406: This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood. Who is Andrew McParker? The name doesn't show up on IMDb and I have no idea what clips you're referring to. Did you copy this from Wikipedia or something? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I was confused. It was Andrew McCarthy. Change it to that. --Wile e2005 14:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Episode 3033 Hi! Thanks for adding that info, but can you link to the YouTube clip? Just saying it's on YouTube isn't enough. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Here's the link! removed :I found it in jonnytbirdzback's Favorites section, and we know how much he enjoys Monsterpiece Theater and Mysterious Theater. --Wile e2005 21:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! That works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:47, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Old School Hi Danny. What's the source for the Old School: Volume 2 content? —Scott (talk) 21:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Muppet Central Forum. A Barnes and Noble member got a pre-release copy recently and listed all the bonus segments: http://video.barnesandnoble.com/sear...64001182&itm=2 :It's gonna be the historic first video release of the Subway song as well! --Wile e2005 21:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sweet! Just so the pre-release info doesn't get too out of hand, let's keep the contents information just to the DVD page and wait until it comes out to add it to anything else for now. —Scott (talk) 22:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Kevin Clash Danny, I've asked you before not to add information to the wiki that you're not sure about. Please don't do it again. —Scott (talk) 19:20, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :OK, I'm very sorry! (insert Sesame Street song about "sorry" here) --Wile e2005 12:05, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Simon Soundman Danny, you added this sentence: "Similarly, Simon Soundman is often mistaken for Mr. Johnson, mainly due to Jerry Nelson performing both characters and that they are both concocted from Fat Blue Anything Muppets." Your edit summary claimed you found it "from lots of sources." We need specifics, in terms of where you found it, and what kind of sources. If you're talking about YouTube comments or the like, for example, some of those people confuse almost *every* character, based on faulty memory. What proof do you have that this is a widespread trend? -- 22:41, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :It was added to Wikipedia, too. And my brother used to think that Fat Blue and Simon Soundman were one in the same. In that case, I think I'll remove it for now. --Wile e2005 23:23, 21 August 2007 (UTC) News Flash logo Hi Danny -- I don't think we need to put the News Flash logo or Monsterpiece Theater logo on all the episode guide pages, in addition to the picture from the sketch. Those pages are already pretty long, and the extra pictures make them even longer to page down through. I'm going to take the extra pictures out; I hope that's okay with you. -- Danny (talk) 16:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :That's fine with me. --Wile e2005 16:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Grover's Bad Dream Hi Danny. I saw your edit summary for this book in response to my edit summary citing that the previous description was faulty. I just want to give you a head's up that adding misinformation to an encyclopedia entry in the hopes that someone will later correct is not appropriate. Please use discretion when adding any information to the wiki, and if you have any questions, use the talk/discussion pages to ask. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 06:06, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks. --Wile e2005 12:46, 27 June 2007 (UTC) YouTube Hi, Danny! Just a note that, per past discussions, we're really trying not to add new YouTube links, especially a cadre of them, unless the editor who adds them is in a position to monitor them. We still have a few dead YouTube links lying around, and there's absolutely no guarantee how long the links will lost. I'll leave the ones on Sesame Street News Flash for now, but in general, I'd encourage you not to add new links, especially a whole bunch of them. If people want to find Sesame stuff on YouTube, they can search on their own. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:58, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks. --Wile e2005 12:45, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Newsflash Transcript I just wanted to say that the transcript of Cookie Red Riding Hood is great. However the transcript lacks an introduction that gives a reason for why it is notable, and thus relevant to the wiki. The Muppet Wiki transcripts policy states that: The policy also say that I just thought I'd let you know that a reasonable introduction is needed or else the page, and all your work, might get deleted. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:45, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :OK, I will try and add an introduction. Hey, Scarecroe! Excuse me, user Scarecroe. What did I do wrong that caused this blocked situation I am now in? If it was because I forgot to sign in again, then the reason is because sometimes my computer signs me out of Muppet Wiki automatically and I don't realize it. I guess I'd better watch it more and always check the top right screen to see if I am logged in... --Wile e2005 17:49, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Danny, that's a really good idea. We've been having a lot of trouble with anonymous vandals lately, so it's really important that everybody signs in. -- Danny (talk) 23:44, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Noggin Hi Danny, what Noggin episode does this come from? — Scott (talk) 02:32, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I am not sure. I captured the pic off of Youtube. The database here says it's from Season 6, however. It might have been rerun in a 1980s episode. --Wile e2005 12:58, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::It's from Episode 2358. Here's another image from the same one. --MuppetVJ 16:36, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi Danny: When you add a new conversation to a talk page, please put the new heading on the top of the page, okay? That way, when a person comes to the talk page, they'll see the new post right away. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 02:39, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :All right. --Wile e2005 02:50, 23 August 2006 (UTC) The "first" and "last" News Flash skits I see you put down "Rapunzel" as the first and "bird's divorced parents" as the last. How do you know that for sure? --MuppetVJ 00:39, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *I read it on the Muppet Central Forum. Plus, I can tell that the "Rapunzel" one is an early one due to Kermit's dark brown fedora hat, plus the logo is different colors. --Wile e2005 00:40, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::I also have a feeling that the Rupunzel sketch was the first one (when I first started that page, I listed that sketch as the first one, before the order got changed), but I don't know for sure. However, judging that as thew first one due to Kermit's hat color and the logo doesn't really mean anything. I'm sure that the logo was used in other sketches (and later showings of newsflash sketches with this opening had the logo replaced with contemporary logos), and I know that Kermit wore that hat in other early news flash segments (The Count counts Three Little Pigs, Pig's Straw House, The Pied Piper, Cinderella at the Ball, etc.). --Minor muppetz 02:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, I meant the COLORS of the logos. On the "Rapunzel" and "Three Pigs" skits, the cloud outline is pink, with white stars, bolt and text. Later skits usually had yellow stars, white cloud outline and red bolt. Plus, on that "Rapunzel" segment the announcer sounded a bit different. --Wile e2005 02:31, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the announcement was never the same in any of those early news flashes. Unless I'm provided with taping dates or other credible sources, I have a hard time believing which one was the first and last. --MuppetVJ 02:34, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I think the best way to order those sketches (and any Sesame sketches) is by the first appearance of the sketch that we know of. As we get the Sesame Street Episode Guide built up, we'll have some more information on when some of the sketches were used. We won't have every episode, obviously, and we don't have tape dates, but at least those are real facts, rather than guesses. -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Signature Hi, there -- I saw your question on Talk:Prairie Dawn. I don't have an answer, but I have a tip about talk pages. When you post a message on a talk page, you add a signature by typing four tildes, like this -- ~~~~. That automatically adds your signature and a date stamp. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 13:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Great, that's it! By the way, what's your name? It's always helpful, when we're talking to people, to know what to call each other. My name's Danny, what's yours? -- Danny (talk) 15:18, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Mine is WileE2005. I like to stay anonymous on the web. --Wile e2005 15:52, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Well, it's technically okay to do that here, but you need to understand what that means here. This is a collaborative project, which means that all of us are working together. It's impossible to check up on everybody's edits, so when you add to the wiki, we have to trust that the information that you're adding is correct. It's impossible to work with people that you don't trust, so building trust is absolutely crucial. :::Frankly, it's hard to trust someone who refuses to tell me his name. In the real world, if you walk up to somebody and introduce yourself, and the other person refuses to tell you his name, then that's creepy. You'd assume that person has something to hide, and you'd be cautious around him. The web is a part of the real world; it's no different. :::So, basically, what you just did was pretty rude. I held out my hand and asked you to shake, and you refused to shake my hand. Now, you don't have to shake my hand if you don't want to, but it means that people are going to be less likely to trust your contributions. :::If you want to start building trust on the wiki, please let us know your first name. It really is important. -- Danny (talk) 16:58, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::All right... my name is Danny, too! *Shakes your hand* --Wile e2005 17:05, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Are you sure it's not Marco? -- Scott (talk) 17:13, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Nope, I'm also a Danny. --Wile e2005 17:18, 8 June 2006 (UTC :::::::Yeah, "Marco" is someone that he was responding to. It's nice to meet you, Danny. I'll put your name on the Community portal as "Danny W" (for Wile e). If you feel like changing the initial, that's cool, or you can just leave it as it is. -- Danny (talk) 17:20, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Talk pages I noticed your alterations to the Sesame Street News Flash talk page. Here's a tip: when replying to someone's comment, you should always leave their comments as is, instead of deleting them. (There's room for all our comments.) This isn't a warning; you're doing good so far. --MuppetVJ 23:43, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :All right. --Wile e2005 14:28, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Scarecroe 01:34, 17 March 2006 (UTC)